


Detox (one shot)

by angelsandcastiel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandcastiel/pseuds/angelsandcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma thought that her night at the Sheriff's office would be uneventful. She thought she was going to get through all the paperwork on her desk. Unfortunately, she was wrong.</p><p>David locks up an incredibly charming and incredibly intoxicated Hook.</p><p>She's stuck with him for the night while he sobers up.</p><p>What could possibly go wrong?</p><p>(Set in the beginning of S3-ish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detox (one shot)

Could her Saturday night be anymore boring? Emma Swan fidgeted with the pen in her hand. David had begged her to take the night shift so he could take Mary Margaret out for dinner. She would have said no, but, David didn’t take no as an answer... And, since David and Mary Margaret were too busy to babysit, Henry was spending the night at Regina’s place, leaving Emma to her own devices around the Sheriff's office.

Emma’s eyes focused on the tip of the pen swirling around in her vision.

Where was Gold to stir up some sort of trouble when she needed him? _Oh, that’s right, he’s on his honeymoon, how convenient._ At the same time though, it gave Emma plenty of time to finish all her paperwork. Her eyes drifted from the tip of the pen to the mess of paper on her desk. Of course, she hadn’t done paperwork for months. _Who has time for that crap?_

“Look what I caught!”

Her eyes darted upwards as she dropped the pen onto the heap of papers.

David stood before her with one hand on Captain Hook’s shoulder. In his other hand, he held a metallic hook.

“That doesn’t look like a fish?”

David laughed.

“No, but he was acting like one. He was outside the front door of my apartment, weren’t you, Hook?” he said.

Hook swayed back and forth on his feet, offering no response. It was almost like he was used to standing on a boat constantly and didn’t know how to stand on land. His saucer-sized pupils obscured his sea blue irises. Outside of those irises, the whites of his eyes were polluted with dark red blood vessels. His hair stuck up in every direction, appearing as if he had been pulling on it. Emma could smell his distinct scent from across her small office - it was an interesting combination of spice, alcohol, leather, and saltiness.  
  
Hook looked like he'd been to Hell and back. His glazed eyes landed on Emma, where they ran up and down her body multiple times. Hook never looked at Emma like _that_ , at least, not that she had noticed before.

There was only one logical reason why he was acting in such an odd manner.

He was as drunk as a skunk.

Emma finally broke the silence that had fallen in the room.

“Go ahead and put him in a cell.”

David nodded and disappeared out of her line of sight.

Her eyes went back to the paper in front of her. It was detailing an incident that happened at Gold's shop a few weeks ago. The object that was taken was a silver hook. She wondered who would want a hook? It was a complete _mystery_ to her. There was a light knock at her door, pulling her back out of her paperwork, “I’m going to head out for the night,” David said, “You think you can handle Hook on your own?” He placed the silver hook on her desk.

“I don’t think he’ll be causing anymore trouble tonight. Do you know why was he outside your apartment in the first place?”

David shrugged, “Not a clue, but, I have to run home to Snow. You know, it’s date night... I’ll see you tomorrow, Emma.”

“See ya,” she waved him off as she stared at the sleek hook. There was something remarkably sexy about that stupid hook and Emma finally realized why it did. It had an almost human-like charm to it. Or, maybe, it wasn't as much about the hook as it was about the rugged man it was attached to...

There was an entire minute of dead silence. Emma shook the thoughts from her head. Why was she even thinking about Hook? She had work to do. After all, her paperwork wasn't just going to fill itself out, would it?

“Swan?” Hook’s deep voice called.

_How is he still awake?_

“Swan?”

She heard tapping. He would be asleep soon, she reassured herself.

“Swan?”

_Any second now..._

“Swan!” he bellowed.

She sighed as she stood up and moved away from her desk. She changed her mind - she would have rather that nothing happened in Storybrooke... ever. Then, she wouldn’t have to fill out so much paperwork and she wouldn’t have to babysit a drunken pirate. She slammed the door of her office closed. She probably wouldn’t be doing anymore paperwork tonight. The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry.

She crossed the office in five seconds flat. What could Hook possibly want? She folded her arms over her chest as she glared at him.

“What?”

“Rum?”

“No.”

He looked down at his boots for a moment before looking back up at her face. His eyes were wide and a small frown had caressed his face. He pleaded with his eyes for her to change her mind, but that wasn’t about to happen anytime soon. Emma Swan made her choice and that was the end of the discussion.

“You're done, Hook. Go lay down or something.”

“Would you join me?” his fingers tapped against the metallic bars in a slow and steady rhythm. It was almost like the sound of a faucet that wasn't completely turned off. He just kept going. _Tap, tap, tap._ He didn't take his eyes away from her face.

She rolled her eyes. What did he take her for, an idiot?

“You're in a locked cell.”

He raised his brow, challenging her. His fingers continued to drum against the bars. Emma was certain that he was trying to break her resolve with the steady beat. It wasn't happening though. Hook nibbled at his lip. He must have realized he was trying to move Mt. Everest because, after a minute or so, he released his lower lip from under his teeth.

“You’d join me if it weren’t for these bars, is that what you’re saying, Swan? That can be arranged, of course, if you'd like. You can have this wherever you'd like," he finished with a cheeky grin.

She could feel a blush creeping up from her chest to her neck. The thought of joining Hook in bed made her heart want jump out of her throat. One thing that Emma never failed to notice about Hook was that he was  _very_ attractive. Could anyone really blame her for thinking that? No. It was pretty much common knowledge that Hook was unmistakeably handsome. It was also common knowledge that Hook was flirtatious.  
  
Emma Swan wasn't a fool. He would have said that to any woman. She was nothing special.

“ _Hook_ ,” she warned.

The grin plastered across his face was similar to that of a man who just won a lottery prize of over 300 million dollars.

“ _Emma_ ," he said back in the same tone of voice.

"Why were you outside David and Mary Margaret's apartment?"

"Love, come a little closer, my voice is a bit hoarse."

She tapped her foot, "Fine." She stepped an inch closer so her body was an inch away from the bars.

He reached through, wrapping his fingers around her head and pulled her closer. She was just close enough that he could put his lips against hers. He groaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She could feel warmth and safety in his kiss. It's like he was begging her to just be there, in that moment, with him. She let the warmth take over and melted into him. If only those damn bars weren't in the way. She could feel his hook rubbing against her leg, sliding up and down in a comforting motion. She could care less about that god damn paperwork now. She had something much better.

"You," he whispered, "I was looking for you. Emma, I..." he blinked a few times before releasing her and falling over onto the ground.

He blacked out.

Emma sighed and shook her head. She scooped the keys off her chair and shoved the right one into the lock of the cell.


End file.
